yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Pioneer Junior College
Pioneer Junior College (PJC) is a junior college in Singapore, offering a two-year course for pre-university students leading up to the GCE 'A' Level examinations. PJC was established on 1 December 1999. The college initially functioned from the campus of the former French-German Institute of Singapore, situated next to the Singapore Science Centre, before it moved to the current permanent campus at 21 Teck Whye Walk in December 2002. Administration 62 teachers and executive and administrative staff, together with 2 students were the first batch of Pioneers (Pioneer Pioneers). Students were involved in the formation of college rules and design of college crest and uniform. It was the first college to allow two sets of uniform designs for both boys and girls. It was also the first college to allow girls to wear dress pants as part of the uniform. The College vision and mission statements were formally endorsed by the stakeholders, i.e. the College Advisory Committee, the parents, the staff and students on 31 Aug 2000. In the subsequent year, the college anthem and flag were formally adopted by the college community on 8 Aug 2001. PJC is the first Junior College to launch its own Satellite Ground Receiving Station on 25 Feb 2002. The Inaugural College Day was held on 26 Apr 2002 to award deserving pioneers who have contributed in one way or another to the college. The Guest-of-Honour was the Chairman of the College Advisory Committee, Prof Phua Kok Khoo. Location The College was relocated to its present location, 21 Teck Whye Walk on 19 Dec 2002, and was officially opened by Mr Tharman Shanmugaratnam, Acting Minister of Education, on 20 Feb 2004. House System There are 6 Houses under Pioneer JC House System, all are named after various Pioneers in their respective fields. Students are allocated a house based on their civics grouping (classes). Competition among the 6 Houses will take place when the student ex-co (executive committee) takes up office bearer positions. The competition will include events like Inter-House Games (Sports and Non-sports), NAPFA Test, etc. The overall champion in all these events will be awarded the Inter-House Challenge Trophy at the end of each office bearer year. The 6 houses are: # Byron, named after Augusta Ada Byron, Countess of Lovelace (1815–1852). Wrote what was widely accepted as the first computer programme # Darwin named after Charles Darwin (1809–1882). Gentleman Naturalist. Known for his evolutionary theories # Keller, named after Helen Adams Keller (1880–1968). Lost her hearing and vision. Wrote, spoke, and laboured incessantly for the betterment of others # Nobel, named after Alfred Nobel (1833–1896). Dynamite inventor. Left behind a 9 million dollar endowment fund # Owens, named after Jesse Cleveland Owens (1913–1980). Won 4 gold medals at the 1936 Berlin Olympics # Polo, named after Marco Polo (1254–1324). Most famous Westerner who travelled on the Silk Road College Crest The 62-degree angle of the white part in between the black and red parts of the college crest correspond to the 62 staff serving in the college when it was first established. Over the years, the number of teaching and non-teaching staff has changed, but the crest remains the same. Principals * Kwek Hiok Chuang * Mrs Tan-Kek Lee Yong External links * Official PJC Website * Pioneer Alumni Circle Website Category:Junior colleges in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 2000 Category:Choa Chu Kang